


Tightrope

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler can't get Jordan off his mind.





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetjosh/gifts).



> Jordler. Hell yeah. This is a thing now.
> 
> Love you, Mack. You are great.

He isn’t sure  _ how _ it starts, only knows that it does, and suddenly, that boy is all he can think about.

Ever since Josh introduced Tyler to his family, Jordan, Josh’s younger brother, had captivated Tyler’s attention. He was talented, tech-savvy, and always down to play video games with his brother’s boyfriend. Josh wasn’t much of a gamer and would often pawn his controller off to his brother, more comfortable sitting and watching than being engaged in the action. 

And so, Jordan, with his curly, gel-slicked hair and cologne that smells like juniper and sage sits down on the floor, his thigh pressed up against Tyler’s, his slender fingers on the switch controller twitching ever so slightly. Jordan was a good sport, playing any game Tyler wanted. Smash Brothers, Mariokart, Fortnite— he’d even sit next to Josh and watch Tyler play one-player games with those sparkling brown eyes of his. 

Tyler was conflicted. He was dating Josh, had been for nearly two years, so this shouldn’t be happening. He shouldn’t be staring at his boyfriend’s brother and noticing all the soft dips and bumps on his skin, or the peachy color of his lips or the way the light reflected off his eyes. He should have noticed those things about Josh; he had when they started dating. But now? He was stressed out and confused. 

He decides it’s best to put everything out on the table, so he brings it up in discussion one night after they returned from game night. Jordan was wearing a shirt that made him particularly inviting that evening. 

“Josh, I got a problem.” He chews nervously on his lip as his eyes flicker over the gauge Josh’s reaction. So far, so good. 

“What’s up?”

“You know I love you a lot, right? Like, a lot, a lot.”

Josh chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah man, I know that. What’s going on?”

“I’m just...” he sighs, “it’s about Jordan.”

He is quiet for a few brief moments. Finally, Josh nods his head. “I think I figured that out.”

Tyler blinks. “Really?”

“I see the way you look at him. It was the way you looked at me when we first met.” He laughs softly again. “Lots of lust in your eyes.” 

“It’s not just that, though. Like, if it was, I could forget about it. It just... it feels like there is something  _ more, _ you know? Something I can’t explain. It’s like, a piece of me is missing, and when I look at him, when I’m  _ with _ him, everything just... slows down. When I’m with the both of you, everything feels...  _ right. _ I know how weird that sounds. Trust me, this whole thing is really, really weird. Even talking about it feels weird and kind of icky, but--”

“Tyler, it’s okay,” Josh interrupts with a hand on Tyler’s thigh. He was driving, so it was a symbol of comfort, an invitation of sympathy, and the reminder that Josh wasn’t going anywhere. “You don’t have to explain yourself. We all have urges and needs that need to be met. I know I can’t do everything you want, so if Jordan can, I want that for you. I love you and my brother a lot. I know you two can figure things out. Seriously, take all the time you need.”

Tyler about fainted. He was waiting for Josh to swing around with a “just kidding” or a “you think I’d seriously let you do that?” But neither came. He was waiting for Tyler’s reply.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Tyler gawks and rubs his forehead with the heel of his palm. Okay. That went significantly better than he thought it would.

“Josh, you are incredible. I love you so Goddamn much.”

He scoffs, but a wide grin is still cast across that beautiful face of his. “Just no threesomes, okay? That’s incest.”

“You are disgusting, dude.”

Josh only laughs.

 

* * *

 

Jordan comes over to Tyler and Josh’s apartment the night Josh is working late. Tyler likes to think Jordan has at least some idea of what’s going to happen tonight, but he can’t be completely sure. Of course, he can’t. This is weird. Will Jordan be freaked out?

What if he never wants to talk to Tyler again?

He tries to make the bad thoughts go away and invites Jordan inside. Tyler already has the living room decked out, the Nintendo switch loaded with Mariokart and a plethora of pillows and snacks placed on the floor. Jordan gasps in surprise and it takes Tyler everything to keep it inside. Why did all the Dun’s have to be so beautiful?

“This is incredible, Ty,” the nickname makes Tyler melt, “I can’t believe you had all the time to do this!”

“Of course, man. We always play at your place so it’s the least I can do. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Got Redbull?”

A chill runs down Tyler’s spine. “Duh.”

After a few rounds of Mariokart, they exchange the game for Smash Bros where Tyler continues to absolutely obliterate Jordan almost every single round. There is one round where Jordan wins, but Tyler has convinced himself he simply “let” Jordan win to make him happy. (Honestly, he was probably just a little bit distracted by Jordan’s charm and that stupid smile. Seriously, his dimples? Ouch.)

Jordan sets the controller to the side after Tyler beats him for the sixth time. He rubs his eyes and sighs obnoxiously.

“Everything okay?” Tyler tilts his head and begins to chew on his lip. Jordan raises his eyebrows and blows out air.

“Everything is fine. I’m just... well, I’ve been having some, like, internal struggles. Especially about hanging out with you.”

“Why’s that?”

“You’re my brother’s boyfriend. Josh wants us to be friends and I know he’s super chill with us hanging out, but the problem, Ty, is that... in the process, I’ve found myself falling deeper and deeper into this hole where all I can think about...” he takes a deep breath, “is you.”

Tyler feels a wave of relief sweep him up and rush him to shore. He leaps out to pull Jordan into a tight embrace as his heart begins to pound against his ribcage. Jordan hugs him back, albeit in surprise.

“Are you... okay with that?”

“I don’t know what it is about you,” Tyler whispers. The scent of juniper and sage is in his nose. Everything smells like Jordan and it’s overwhelming. “I can’t get you out of my mind.”

“I know Josh is--”

“Yeah,” Tyler cuts him off with a kiss. Perhaps it should feel weird, but it doesn’t. Their lips fit together perfectly like a lock and key. Jordan’s hands fumble around Tyler’s waist as he kisses him back eagerly, pushing gently so their knees knock together and Tyler can feel the pressure from Jordan’s torso begging to be closer. Tyler allows this and Jordan climbs into his lap, letting his hands continue to run the length of Tyler’s skinny body.

“Need this,” gasps Jordan, “need you.”

“Yes,” is all Tyler can say in reply. His head is spinning as Jordan pins him down and begins to pepper his face in gentle kisses. The carpet digs into the back of Tyler’s neck, but he’s so numb to his surroundings that it doesn’t matter. All that does is on top of him, treating him to scratches and soft lips.

When Jordan presses his lips to Tyler’s Adam’s Apple, it is game over. Tyler is overcome in pure euphoria and can feel how quickly his jeans are beginning to constrict over his groin. It doesn’t help that Jordan is basically dragging his clothed cock over Tyler’s every time he dives back down to kiss his jugular. Tyler is dying. He doesn’t understand how one man can make him fall apart like this, considering usually it was Josh who Tyler was taking care of while he shook underneath him.

“Can we move to the bedroom?” Jordan begs, which is hysterical, considering the putty that Tyler has become underneath him. He doesn’t need to be asked twice.

Like the hurricane they’ve become, the two are whisked around to the back of the apartment, to the bed Tyler has slept on every day for over a year. It feels nice that they got Josh’s blessing on this. When Tyler saw Josh in the morning, he would make sure to let his boyfriend know how thankful he was.

“Have you ever done this before?” Tyler half asks and half grunts as Jordan begins to undo the button on Tyler’s jeans. Jordan shrugs.

“I haven’t... not done this before.”

“But with a guy?”

There go his shoulders again. A simple up and down that makes Tyler melt even further into the pillows and duvet. “Not... in person.”

“That’s okay. That’s... that’s okay.” Tyler rapidly nods his head as he pulls his shirt off, fulfilling the wishes of Jordan’s grabby fingers. He takes a minute to remind himself that this is okay before rushing in to help Jordan get his own shirt off. After he’s kicked off his jeans and they are both left in their boxers, Jordan returns to straddling Tyler, who bucks his hips in anticipation of the clothed friction between them. He’s overcome with mixed emotions; a divergence between taking care of Jordan and letting Jordan take care of him. Perhaps they didn’t need any penetration-- just a little rubbing and maybe even a blowjob.

Then Jordan has to ruin everything by asking, “can I eat you out?” and Tyler’s quivering thighs blast off like a rocket into space. He has no idea where his head is. The animal inside of him has ripped any thought that isn’t sex to shreds.

He thinks he manages to get out a reply, but suddenly Tyler is on his stomach, Jordan touching his sides before sliding his boxers off, and with a hand stroking his own dick, goes to town on Tyler’s ass.

“Hnngh,” Tyler moans into the pillows he has his hands bunched into as Jordan’s tongue presses flat against his entrance. He can feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the pleasure. He doesn’t know how Jordan got so good at eating ass, and wonders if it’s something he should even be wondering about.

A minute in, Jordan’s hand sneaks underneath Tyler’s lax body, looking for his hardened cock pressed up tight against his stomach. When Jordan’s fingers find it, another moan rips through Tyler’s chest.

“Right there,” he mumbles, the whine practically begging Jordan not to leave. Jordan complies, using his free hand to spread Tyler’s ass cheeks further to supply his tongue better access. That, combined with the short, rapid strokes Jordan is giving his cock, has Tyler feeling like a spoonful of honey. Perhaps it is Jordan who is the honey; after all, he was sweet, delicious, and satisfying.

Tyler needs to return the favor. “Want me to blow you?” He asks after Jordan has done enough to meet Tyler’s needs. Eagerly, Jordan nods his head and trades Tyler’s sides so he can prop himself up on the pillows. Tyler pushes on Jordan’s thighs to spread them wider before kneeling down in between his legs. With arousal in his eyes, he looks up at Jordan biting his lip before lowering his head to kiss the inside of Jordan’s thigh.

A soft exhale leaves Jordan’s lips and he tilts his head back as Tyler moves his kisses further and further inward, until he reaches the tip of Jordan’s dick. It’s swollen and pink, and Tyler is having a hard time not just swallowing it whole. He’s trying to be slow, trying to be careful, since Jordan is new to this, but the animal inside him is horny and impatient.

Jordan begins to play with Tyler’s hair as Tyler kisses the length of his cock and his balls. The sounds of enjoyment are enough encouragement for Tyler to continue and finally,  _ finally, _ he takes Jordan’s dick in his mouth. Jordan’s gasp is enough incentive for Tyler to move deeper until the tip of Jordan’s dick is pressed against the back of his throat. He works a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, until Jordan starts informing Tyler that he’s close. 

“Wait, wait,” Tyler pauses after he’s sat back up, his hands still on the inside of Jordan’s thighs, “why don’t we, try to—“

Jordan understands. Maybe that’s another reason why they work well together; they know each other’s thoughts without anything needing to be said. They both have reasonably sized hands, but it still takes a bit of effort between them to work their dicks to their climax. And when that climax comes, Jordan, slick with sweat, hair matted to his forehead, his eyes the color of the bark on the trees in spring, looks beautiful, and Tyler can feel it. Whatever it was that needed to be done was complete.

“I want to thank you,” Jordan says in between pants, “but I don’t know if that would be weird.”

“We needed this,” Tyler tells him in response. When Jordan nods, Tyler kisses his forehead.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Jordan leaves the house in Tyler’s clothes. Josh doesn’t say anything when his brother passes him in the kitchen, but Tyler can see his raised eyebrows behind his coffee mug.

“Did you get everything figured out?”

“I did. And I know now,” Tyler pauses to pull the mug out of Josh’s hand and set it on the counter before using an arm to hook around Josh’s waist. “What I need to do.” With a chuckle, Josh joins Tyler in a passionate kiss that leaves the both of them dizzy and in love.

“What do you need to do?” He whispers, leaning his forehead against Tyler’s.

“Never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so like I just started school so the posting is probably gonna slow down. Don't worry though, I'm still gonna try to write and upload. I feel like I kind of have to, you know, to feel sane.


End file.
